


Sally face Salarry one shots

by Poni_ActPoni



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: A - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poni_ActPoni/pseuds/Poni_ActPoni
Summary: A collection of one shots by me! Tags added as I get ideas or already have plans for.





	Sally face Salarry one shots

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this is:  
> Sleepy make outs!
> 
> Sal stays over for the night at Larry's and sal mlwakes up freaking out and Larry takes his mind off of it.

Sal sat up in the bed he and his best friend/ boyfriend were sharing. He breathed frantically and looked around. He cursed to himself quietly 'those damn nightmares!' Larry shifted next to him and the taller boy opened his eyes "mmm...Sally? Dude it's like, 3am. Oh-. Shit did you have another nightmare?" The taller boy sat up and looked worried now, realizing his small boyfriend's face and scared and anxious. How he could see it is well, sal got comfortable with sleeping over at night, and finally felt he could take his prosthetic off and let his boyfriend see his face.  
It made it much easier obviously for Larry to tell what sal was feeling . He gently pulled sal close and placed his chin on the bluenette's head. "Wanna talk about it?..." Larry asked sleepily but very concerned. Sal shook his head "It... Just scared me ..you...i....In my dream you...got hurt and before I really saw what happened,I woke up and i-" sal shook, pulling on his hair and trembling. "Hey,hey calm down, I'm here, and not going anywhere" Larry spoke hugging sal from behind.  
Sal smiled "promise?" He asked. Larry nodded and smiled, he turned sal around and caressed Sal's face affectionately. He leaned in for a kiss and sal pressed into the kiss. The kiss lasted for quite sometime until both boys pulled away and panted heavily. They looked at each other sleepily and smlied at one another. "Feel better now?" Larry asked, still sleepy. Sal nodded "better."


End file.
